


Glimmering Shadows

by SpookySauce (orphan_account)



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anthro, Anthropomorphic, Enemies to Lovers, Ethereal Creatures, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Ejaculation, Gay, Gods, Implied Consent, M/M, Muscle, Porn With Plot, Tentacles, Video Game, Vines, also lots of nut, and muscles, bara, big weenies, flexing, hairy men, like REALLY big
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SpookySauce
Summary: Galeem and Dharkon are in the middle of a war while our heroes are busy saving spirits. The master and crazy hands take note of some strange behaviours between their masters and decide to take matters into their own...hands.This was written for fun for my boyfriend for our 1-year anniversary/Christmas present so don't get too upset if it's not the perfect fic or tailored just exactly right for you! Whatever the case, hopefully you enjoy reading about buff gods getting it on.





	Glimmering Shadows

The light enveloped all - it came, it saw, and it conquered. The fight against Galeem was all but lost as the heroes were sent one by one to the spirit world. A lone fighter was spared from the massacre, Kirby, the single hero free to gather and reawaken their friends from Galeem’s touch, it meant Galeem’s fall would follow soon. Using the reawakened spirits, Kirby and the other fighters were able to defeat Galeem but weakening the light would only summon the source of darkness itself: Dharkon. The two forces formed a balance founded upon chaos, where only in simultaneous life or death could true peace remain unwavering. 

Dharkon and Galeem were nothing but extraordinary in their visage. Galeem radiated from a central sphere of golden light, intense and magnificent and seeing from all angles. Protecting the core were four curved wings, each of which reflected depths of unknown galaxies in a spectrum of red through blue. Galeem defined elegance and calm, the opposite of Dharkon. Swirling purple vines adorned with thorny red tips made a nest around the core. A piercing eye stared from its centre, slitted pupil and a golden iris surrounded by a sky-blue sclera. 

With both Dharkon and Galeem harbouring in the same realm, they were often within range of one another. Strategic warfare became common place, with master and crazy hands the pawns used to ignite and incense either force into revealing themselves in a display of power. Galeem piloted the Master hands in pairs to track and follow Dharkon by any means necessary and reporting back by signing the information to their master. Dharkon found the method effective and led a crazy hand army to do his work, finding that the crazy hands were naturally more dangerous. 

Dharkon watched Galeem whenever he could see his radiance. The crazy hands begun to notice his pupil dilating as it would take in Galeem’s light, a response he did not seem to want to avoid. It felt almost childish to watch as his eye would fleck away from Galeem’s direction upon noticing the attention flow to him from his legion or from Galeem himself. Dharkon found something special in Galeem, a feeling of power, which only made him more interested in finding out the kind of power Galeem truly had burning deep within. Was he intent on taking the power, or was there something more within Dharkon that craved Galeem for something more sinister?

On the other end Galeem had not been as attentive as Dharkon, but nevertheless found an interest in his form. The chaos felt compelling, the Corinthian twirls of vines a cage hiding that eye which pierced so deeply into Galeem. It felt unparalleled in its ability to grip and lull its target in, paralysing them with its ferocity. The master hands could not see if Galeem was looking at Dharkon, but it was obvious his wings bent as much light as possible to see what little brightness the pure darkness was capable of emitting. 

Both the master and crazy hands found that their masters had developed a form of admiration for one another, nothing short of a strange affliction borne of what may have been an attraction to their power or aesthetic inverses. To see them both so infatuated only led them to wonder if they were truly enemies, or just afraid of confrontation. Dharkon had begun to act more rashly, deciding if attacks on Galeem himself were necessary yet. He knew he would have to destroy him from the core if the opportunity revealed itself.

Galeem had begun expanding his brightness more selectively, often tinting the landscape a soft peach when the sun would set each night. His core radiated a bright blue during the peak of the day. It was ritualistic in its function. Soon the master hands would realise that action had to be taken to resolve this issue. Galeem had begun losing power over them as he became more and more interested in Dharkon and his attention. 

Invading enemy territory was always a risk. Pairs of troops could slip through enemy defences undetected by posing as one another. Finding the intruders was easy for Galeem and Dharkon as they knew which of their troops were under their influence. It was a matter of neutralising any threats before they could escape which became the problem. A pair of crazy hands had made themselves known to Galeem. They did not fight back but signed a brief message and vanished back into their side of the battlefield. Messages like this were not uncommon, often fake peace promises, a pre-emptive warning for an oncoming attack, even requests for opposing troops to act as ambassadors to allow both sides to talk. 

The master hands turned to Galeem, they knew his message and had to relay it one final time. The message was brief and simply requested Galeem to meet with a group of crazy hands that would be arriving in coming hours. Galeem would be oblivious to what the hands had planned for him. 

As a set of eight master hands made their exchange towards Dharkon’s realm, ten crazy hands entered. The two groups passed each other, exchange was minimal. The crazy hands arranged themselves around Galeem. Master hands rallied the information over, ensuring no word was misinterpreted. The crazy hands requested Galeem and Dharkon meet to find a compromise and end their war. The discussion meandered onward, trying to find some sort of agreement or resolution. Galeem seemed focused on something else, unable to pinpoint a presence of sorts. The hands observed Galeem whilst ensuring the conversation did not halt, they needed his attention. Galeem’s wings arched behind him allowing his core to shine brightest forward, oscillating as a lighthouse without a ship to guide. The chorus of hands had become still, they knew Galeem has become aware of a disturbance. The hands rose quickly away from Galeem who had not broken from his surveillance. Crazy and master hands aligned themselves on the horizon, meeting where the sea touched the sky. Pulling the oceanic curtain upward the sky peeled away, darkness flooding in as Dharkon’s legions began to pass the threshold. The dark void beyond revealed a single creature, ensnared in ropes of light, fixated in strung up like a wounded trophy on display. It was Dharkon.

Motionless is all that could describe Dharkon in the state he was in, his eye loosely staring at Galeem who only realised that “run” could be the only word a look so plaintive could convey. The crazy hands began chasing Galeem, crooked fingers unwrapping into black vines, chasing and darting after him. The sky appeared cracked as cascades of black thorns arched across following the solitary ball of light now compacted by the wings as protection. Dharkon let out a wail, a deep hum which reverberated across the sky and sent ripples across the ocean below. Galeem looked back, unable to hold back what could have been a last ember of empathy. The thorns wrapped around his wings, pulling them apart as Galeem let out a final agonised call to the darkness. His exposed core was there for all to see. The end approached in the form of piercing ropes which tied themselves around Galeem’s form. The core, like Dharkon’s was left exposed. The hands began pushing against their masters, edging the two together. The light and dark in the sky ebbed into a speckled chaos of pure radiance and absorbent obscurity. 

Their cores at last met, Dharkon staring enamoured into the sphere that formed the soul of Galeem. Dharkon visibly twisted his thorns to only get closer to Galeem. Both forces struggled in vain so close to one another. A master hand and a crazy hand apparated next to their opposing master. They gently pushed the two cores closer to one another before everything faded out. 

The reality was both Dharkon and Galeem plunged into the ocean. Their bodies unconscious rested on the ocean floor whilst the hands moulded their intangible bodies in a safe haven away from interfering forces. 

The hands gave Dharkon a new form: a body, large and formidable. Deep purple skin was accented by glowing red patches and vines wrapping around his now broad shoulders and strong arms. His shape was nothing less than that of a true God, his figure was masculine, imposing, and incredibly muscular. At least forty feet tall his chest was thick and his abdominal muscles firm and well defined. Lifting his arms upwards revealed the true with of his upper torso, defined and with bumps indicative of a well-trained serratus. Dharkon’s thighs were equally as thick as his upper torso, forming a slight hourglass figure. Broad quadriceps led down to powerful calves and thick heavy feet. His cock was as immense at the remainder of his body, a deep red in colour with a black tip and underside which had small bumps to provide a pleasurable entry. Flaccid his uncut member hung to halfway down his thighs. It was as thick as his wrists and had weight to it. On an average human it would have looked to be ten inches long, but in the giant form it would have been five feet. From his rounded pecs to his thick arms and strong musculature and hot package was the epitome of a powerful man. 

Galeem was not exempt to a similar treatment. His body was an angelic white, with two retractable wings matching those he had originally sprouting from his back. He was not as tall as Dharkon, thirty-five feet tall, but he was certainly as impressive to look at. His chest was firmer than Dharkon’s with a much more athletic build akin to a bodybuilder. His pecs were a pale yellow as were his abdominal muscles. His thighs were slimmer but well defined while still retaining much of the power he deserved. Cannonball biceps flexing revealed a clean-shaven body. Purity followed downward with a clean waist and a more civilised cock. Galeem was longer than Dharkon but not as thick. His balls were not as rounded or pronounced as Dharkon’s but musky and full of thick, warm cum. Comparing their bodies was stark as Dharkon’s body, covered in rather thick hair, made both men equally as attractive to look at. Neither force had a discernible face, but retained their spherical cores planted centrally in a somewhat humanoid head.

The two forces saw one another, finally able to make contact. Galeem approached Dharkon, reaching a hand out to gently feel his shoulder. The touch caused Dharkon to shudder as fingers gently traced along his shoulder to his bicep, worshipping the powerful muscle. Galeem’s fingers left traces of what looked like oil, perhaps another gift from the crazy hands unto him. Galeem raised his other hand onto Dharkon’s chest, feeling the firmness and hair between his tensing pecs. Dharkon placed has hand over Galeem’s completely covering it with its size. Dharkon was much larger than Galeem in many respects but continued to guide his hand downwards along his abs, stroking and slathering oil in the gaps between each muscle and causing both men to begin breathing deeper. 

As both of Galeem’s hands continued to work along the length of Dharkon’s torso, the taller man reached around Galeem’s sides starting from beneath his pecs and pressing firmly down to his waist. Galeem’s body felt smooth compared to the coarseness of Dharkon’s hairier chest and arms. Galeem let out a deep moan, both men coming to terms with their new bodies. Being able to make vocalisations gave them an indication of what felt good and what felt incredible. Dharkon’s hands squeezed along his hips, his eye focusing on Galeem’s core, ensuring to never break eye contact with the angelic being. Working down to each other’s thighs, Galeem’s hands could barely wrap around the sides of Dharkon’s powerful legs. They were thick and hairy, and oiled up every muscle was well defined and contoured. Dharkon reached around Galeem to just grab his ass. His fingers gripped into Galeem’s thighs marking the god tilt his head back at the sensation. His cock began throbbing, swinging forward slightly as it began swelling up. Dharkon slid his oiled hands further behind Galeem bringing their tight chests right against one another. Galeem took note and mimicked in submission, groping Dharkon’s hairy ass. Galeem’s cock had swelled almost double to the thickness of Dharkon’s and reached just beneath the peak of his golden chest. The shaft had a yellow underside and appeared ribbed. It continued throbbing as golden pre began to leak from the head.

Dharkon started intently at the leaking cock taking a finger and rubbing the golden cum of the tip and using it as lube to press a thick digit deep into Galeem’s ass. The larger man relished in the choked moan uttered as he slid in a second finger while his other hand continued to worship the fully erect god’s body. Galeem in the midst of his pleasure reached down and wrapped both hands around Dharkon’s formidable shaft, slowly pumping its full length and making its owner growl and groan deeply. Dharkon was quickly reaching full mast as his cock pressed against Galeem’s, both men now frotting against one another. Dharkon’s cock was only a few inches shorter than Galeem’s monster, but he was much thicker in comparison. His cock oozed a light red pre, which leaked down the length of his entire shaft, providing a lubricant mixing in with Galeem’s golden cum. 

Dharkon pressed his fingers deeper into Galeem, pressing deep against his walls, each thrust in making the other thrust their hips only encouraging their dicks to leak more cum onto one another. Galeem continued to moan helplessly as his hand pumped their shafts together between their chests, their muscles and bodies pressing and sweating against one another. Dharkon’s body was much sweatier than his adversary, the extra hair causing him to pant as his eye rolled back much to Galeem’s enjoyment.

Dharkon slid in a third lubricated finger deep into Galeem’s ass, the pleasure building as his cock begun to leak precum out continuously as Dharkon’s cock began leaking much more in volume. Both men were producing enough cum to slather their bodies, as their chests heaved in an out as both men approached what would feel like a climax. 

Galeem began panting louder as Dharkon wedged his massive pecs around the tip of his throbbing cock. Removing his fingers from Galeem’s ass he began to squeeze his pecs around Galeem’s cock as black vines began to slither around his legs. Galeem’s hands began growing weak as he felt his climax approaching. Galeem’s cock had covered Dharkon’s black chest in a golden coating of thick precum which only became a more intense shade as Galeem’s moans became louder and deeper. This only prompted Dharkon to squeeze his shaft harder between his own chest. The vines slithered between Galeem’s thighs, wrapping around his balls which looked as if they had doubled in size to accommodate for the efflux of cum.

Galeem did not resist and only stared back at Dharkon, begging for him to pleasure him further. The larger man obliged, leaning against Galeem and pushing him onto his back, held upwards by the vines that had begun to wrap around the rest of his body, squeezing his muscles and holding his struggling arms still. Dharkon only became more aroused watching the man flex in a futile attempt to break free of the stronger man. Dharkon let go of his chest and instead wrapped both hands around their shafts as the vines slid into his own ass, pressing against his own spot like he had Galeem’s. The two men were approaching a climax, Galeem could not contain himself. His cock shot out thick hot spurts of golden cum onto Dharkon’s face and pecs. Each contraction pumping a shot of cum into the air and back down onto Dharkon’s body. He rubbed the cum into his skin with a free hand putting a cum smothered hand against Galeem’s face, only making his core burn brighter. Galeem was shuddering in pleasure as his cock seemed to endlessly spray shot after shot of love. Dharkon lifted Galeem up into his arms, wrapping his biceps around his body and begun crushing him as he aimed his leaking cock into Galeem’s soft and leaking hole. The vines spread his ass as Galeem’s angelic moans filled the air. With a rough furious thrust Dharkon penetrated Galeem halfway up his erect cock. Galeem’s entire body tensed as his wings sprouted from behind his back cum shot further into the air and landed back onto his own face and chest. Dharkon held his cock in place, flexing it inside Galeem, watching him try his best to not break under all the stimulation. 

Dharkon was not done yet, his cock was still oozing red precum inside Galeem, which began leaking out around his cock as he pulled out nice and slow. The tentacles around Galeem’s body tightened around his waist and under his chest and held his arms above his head. His white body looked so tender and glorious, a perfectly sculpted statue drenched in the cum, sweat, and oil of both men. Admiring his physique as he struggled Dharkon began growling deeper as he pressed his own body against Galeem’s massaging their bulging muscles against one another. Dharkon slid one hand up to hold Galeem’s wrist together while the other hand pumped his still diamond hard cock as vines began choking more cum out of its length. Both men moaned in unison as Dharkon pressed his cock deeper into Galeem, the bumps on the underside making sure Galeem would know just how deep his lover bred inside him. Slowly sliding his hips in and out of Galeem’s fine ass, Dharkon began fucking him harder, squeezing his body more and making sure he knew that he was completely owned by his ruthless counterpart.

Dharkon’s hips bucked powerfully into Galeem, who had become completely lost in pleasure as his cock throbbed and leaked more cum as it swung back and forth. Dharkon stared directly at Galeem, watching his every breath. His every struggle and the was his glorious body flexed. His every desperate show of pleasure. His every sign of submitting to his new dark master. Both men were in sync: Dharkon being sure to pump his cock deep within Galeem who was completely ruined by the force of the pleasure upon his body. 

As his heavy balls swung and slapped against Galeem’s ass, Dharkon knew he was getting closer to pumping a thick heavy load into Galeem. Galeem’s moans begun growing weaker as his body buckled under Dharkon’s strength and rough thrusts. Galeem’s torso was drenched in cum, oozing down onto the cock ramming deep inside him. Dharkon’s moans turned to roars as he felt the onset of his climax approaching. He slammed his cock deep within Galeem and pressed his body firmly against him, Galeem broke into a second orgasm as bursts of cum squirted onto Dharkon’s face his eye watching the tip in pleasure as his own cock began sending litres of cum into Galeem’s ass. Dharkon continued thrusting as his hips took over as wave after wave of pleasure ran through his body. He felt his own cum leaking out of Galeem’s well fucked ass. As the vines loosed around Galeem’s body Dharkon pulled him into a tight embrace as he slowly began to lift the large man off his thick cock. Dharkon’s member slid out followed by the cum that he had bred his partner lovingly with. His cock was covered in cum and hung low, just as thick as it was when erect. Dharkon began to nuzzle the tip of Galeem’s cock with his chin, watching as Galeem continued to enjoy every touch as his body began to recover after the intense and passionate fuck. Dharkon placed Galeem back on his feet, he struggled to find balance, but his legs easily held up his powerful and now cum slathered muscular physique. Dharkon admired his cum all over Galeem, leaning in and pressing his head against Galeem’s and looking deeply into his softly burning core.

Galeem’s wings were spread in all their glory, Dharkon watched infatuated as the ethereal figure pulled both arms up into a double bicep pose, showing off their still firm cock and musculature. Dharkon responded by flexing both arms downward into a most muscular pose. Galeem’s wings turned a pale pink upon watching Dharkon’s body almost grow in size as he flexed as hard as he could. Both men were still trying to impress one another.   
The crazy and master hands began to return to see their masters slathered in each other’s cum and sweat. They brought with them towels to begin wiping down their master’s bodies. Dharkon and Galeem watched the other clean up, their cocks only began to harden again, thankfully without beginning to leak even more.  
This would not be the last time the light and dark forces would collide in a burst of love and power.


End file.
